


pola poljupca

by neyvenger (jjjat3am)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/neyvenger
Summary: Edin and Aleks reunite in Rome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/gifts).



> Dear promptee! Thank you so much for your prompts. I tried my best with the smut and I hope you like this. I also made a playlist to accompany this fic in the second chapter, because I feel like it's best appreciated with a host of Balkan bangers in the background.
> 
> Title comes from Neda Ukraden

 

 

The club said they’d send someone to pick Aleks up from the airport, but he can’t see a sign with his name on it and standing in the middle of the Fiumicino airport arrivals, Aleks starts feeling suffocated by the crowd.

 

He scans the crowd again, skipping over faces tired from their trips and bored looking taxi drivers holding up misspelled signs. Suddenly, his attention snags on something at the corner of his eye. Like when you recognize something familiar that you hadn’t even known to look for in the first place.

 

And then Edin steps out of the shadow of the pillar and he’s smiling, and the air leaves Aleks’ lungs in a rush.

 

He doesn’t run through the crowd to him because that feels like too much concession, too much for his pride to handle after all the damage it’d taken. He walks quickly though and because Edin opens his arms when Aleks draws nearer, he lets himself step into them and linger.

 

Too long. Long enough to feel the softness of Edin’s exposed collarbone against the scrape of his beard. Long enough to smell him.

 

“You smell like the plane,” Edin says, his Bosnian liting and rounded around the edges, softer than the Serbian he’s used to.

 

Aleks pulls back to frown at him, says, “You always smell bad,” instead of an iteration of ‘I missed you’. Edin grins back at him, full dimpled and happy, and he thinks that it maybe came out softer than he intended it to.

 

“Is that all you’ve brought with you?” Edin asks, nodding towards Aleks’ small suitcase. Aleks shrugs.

 

“I haven’t finished packing,” he says. He had barely even started, had wanted out of Manchester as soon as possible to nurse his wounded pride. He recognizes the impulse to leave everything behind for a clean break, but Edin’s presence in Rome means that he’s going to be held accountable for it.

 

Edin motions him to move. They’re a nuisance, standing still in the crowd of elated loved ones and nervous businessmen. As they start walking, Aleks makes one last attempt to back out.

 

“Roma told me they’d be sending a driver to pick me up,” he says, huffing in annoyance as a group of tourists blocks their exit. “If I knew I’d have to deal with your awful driving…”

 

“Too bad,” Edin chirps, annoyingly perky, “I volunteered. And this is Rome - no one knows how to drive.”

 

“You’ve been demoted to taxi driver already?” A low blow probably, but Edin just shrugs it off.

 

“I figured I’d save someone else from having to deal with your sparkling personality,” he says.

 

They make their way to Edin’s car, surprisingly compact and Italian made. Aleks raises an eyebrow at it. “Rental?” he asks.

 

“I bought it,” Edin says, opening the trunk to haul in Aleks’ suitcase. “It seems a waste to have a big car in this city. I’m always worried I’ll get stuck on some random street.”

 

It’s a smart decision. “I like it,” Aleks says, opening the door and settling in the passenger seat.

 

“Really?” Edin says, sounding incredulous.

 

“No,” Aleks tells him, flatly, from where he’s got his knees wedged up against his chin.

 

“Push your seat back, you shit,” Edin says, laughing, reaches over to press under Aleks’ seat. It releases, almost catapulting him into the back seat.

 

“Thanks,” Aleks says, tightly, as Edin laughs harder.

 

They speed out from the garage and onto the streets of Rome. Edin’s particular brand of awful driving fits in well enough with the rest, as he almost takes off the mirror of a Fiat and cheerfully honks at another car trying to merge into his lane.

 

Then, Edin presses a button to turn on the car radio. “I made you a playlist,” he says, visibly amused as Aleks frowns harder.

 

“Let me out of the car,” he says and Edin laughs, and presses the locking mechanism into place while pushing down the gas pedal. Aleks debates the relative merits of jumping through a car window while it’s going above the speed limit.

 

The first song comes on over the speakers and Aleks immediately knows he’s in trouble. He knows this song. He loves this song. He presses his lips together desperately. Edin’s grin widens.

 

It’s no use. Edin knows him too well. Aleks is singing along by the second chorus.

 

“It’s a good thing they didn’t manage to get you to sing those Christmas songs,” Edin remarks after the song is over.

 

“How dare you,” Aleks says, “I have a beautiful singing voice.”

 

Edin just laughs.

 

He sings along to the second song too, and Edin joins in.

 

They drive on the highway to Rome, the city rising up like a giant before them, and they’re singing along to some of their favorite songs, and Edin is clearly trying to offend every single driver in their immediate vicinity.

 

For the first time in a while, Aleks feels calm. Settled, the knot in his shoulders unwinding. He allows himself a small smile, looking at Edin’s profile in the reflection of the window.

 

*

 

“Wait, I thought I was staying in a hotel,” Aleks says, half an hour later when they enter the city limits.

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Edin says, flatly. “You’re staying with me.”

 

Aleks stomps down on the bloom of warmth in his chest. “Do I get any say in this whatsoever?”

 

“Nope!”

 

Aleks sighs. “I know my way around Rome, remember? I played here for three years.”

 

“Yeah, but that was years ago,” Edin points out.

 

“Right,” Aleks says, frowning, “and I’m pretty sure everyone on the Lazio side hates me now.”

 

“Aw,” Edin says, reaching out to pat his arm, “they’re probably not that mad.”

 

Aleks shakes his head, thinking about what he knows about Lazio fans. “I mean, they wouldn’t kill me. Probably. Maybe try to beat me up.”

 

“Look on the bright side,” Edin says, “you’re stuck with me now.”

 

“Stop the car now.”

 

“Nope!”

 

*

 

Edin’s apartment is nice but a little sparse. It’s got these big windows looking out across the city and everything is modern and marble. It’s nice, but not what Aleks would have thought Edin would choose.

 

“It’s near the practice facilities,” Edin answers his unspoken question, “and it came mostly decorated.”

 

Aleks nods, noticing the picture frames and artwork laying haphazardly leaned against the walls.

 

“What about those?” he asks, nodding towards it. “Do you not own a hammer?”

 

Edin flushes. “It’s very modern to have art up like that.”

 

Aleks raises his eyebrows and after a minute, Edin sighs. “You can put them up later if you want,” he says.

 

Aleks grins, satisfied. He’d put up the pictures in Edin’s Manchester apartment too. And some of his shelves. And the bed.

 

He wasn’t there to help him take them apart, but Edin probably hired someone to do that for him anyway.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Edin says, heading over to the kitchen area and opening up a cabinet.

 

“Water, please,” Aleks says, distracted momentarily. Edin is only wearing a thin cotton T-shirt and the play of muscles as he reaches up to pull down the glasses is arresting.

 

Aleks drops his bag next to the couch and crosses the room, to stand next to Edin by the sink. He reaches out to trace the outline of his back muscles and Edin breathes in sharply.

 

The glasses clatter together in the sink as Edin turns around and grabs Aleks by the lapels of his shirt, pulling him in.

 

“Took you long enough,” he says, brushing his cheek against Aleks’ stubble, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Aleks’ jaw.

 

There are a couple things that Aleks could say. ‘I wasn’t sure if you still wanted it,’ for one, but it isn’t bragging to say that Aleks knew he did. ‘I was waiting for you to say something,’ would also apply but Edin had been saying it with his actions since they’d met up.

 

‘Sorry,’ is perhaps the most applicable, but Aleks never says that outside the field, so he kisses Edin instead.

 

They make it to the couch. Aleks would have settled on the kitchen counter but they’re almost the same height and hauling Edin up would have been awfully awkward, not to mention that the whole thing would have been unhygienic.

 

So the couch it is.

 

Edin’s weight on top of him is familiar. Aleks tugs off his shirt to better reach the spot just below his collarbone that makes Edin curse.

 

He’s so distracted that he misses when Edin works his pants open and slips his hand in.

 

He’s been nursing a semi since the car and Edin’s hands on the wheel. Those big hands and long fingers wrapped around him and all Aleks can do is lean back and take it, because it’s so good he can’t even think.

 

“Edin,” he says, pleading, isn’t even sure for what. “Edin.”

 

“Yeah,” Edin says, softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I got you.”

 

Aleks would be embarrassed at how fast it’s over, but he’s too busy enjoying himself to care. Edin jerks him through it, peppering his face with kisses, unfairly gentle.

 

He waits patiently while Aleks catches his breath. “Fuck,” Aleks finally mutters, “okay, let me do you, hold on.”

 

Edin backs off and Aleks helps him out of his pants, guiding him to straddle his chest.

 

“Like this,” he says, guiding Edin to his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Edin says, and Aleks grins at the shake in his voice and opens his mouth.

 

Edin doesn’t hold back once he has permission. Aleks lays back and opens up his throat, watching Edin, distracted by the play of muscle and the darkness of Edin’s eyes as he watches him back.

 

Then it’s over, and Edin pulls out, drops down to curl up against Aleks, sweaty and warm.

 

“You know, I’m glad you made a move,” he mutters against Aleks’ neck, “I actually only have one bedroom.”

 

Aleks snorts and rolls his eyes. “Presumptuous,” he says and Edin shrugs. Aleks can feel him grin against his skin.

 

“Maybe you’re just predictable.”

 

Aleks sighs, letting go of the last of his tension. “Yeah,” he says, “I probably am.”

 

He reaches up to brush his hand through Edin’s hair and closes his eyes, doesn’t think about anything else except the weight of Edin’s body and the even sounds of his breaths.

 

If they stay like this long enough, it’ll be almost like nothing’s changed at all.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Playlist

 

[i. Odlazim - Plavi Orkestar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcXDKsrwGgk)

[ii. Ne Koci - Elitni Odredi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9k889LgJp0)

[iii. Gajba Puna Piva - DJomlaKS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_va88w_KTxo)

[iv. Moje Leto - In Vivo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE2k3YMjRms)

[v. Na Balkanu - Neda Ukraden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku1TU2Jqm-M)

[vi. Aspirin - Seka Aleksic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7OfpATa7i8)

[vii. Lijepa zena - Boban Rajovic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X4N4ZQslLE)

[viii. Nepopravljivo - Milan Stankovic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJi0A-TXsHI)

[ix. Da se nadjemo na pola puta - Neda Ukraden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVjHp5KaUu4)


End file.
